Kyo's Valintines story
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Kyo has a good Valintines Day for once. Sorry this is soo late R&R Please


Hi all! Well as you can see this is my very first Fruits Basket fan fiction! YAY! And I'm apologizing early for anything that's not right or sounds stupid. I've only read up to book 11 and I've only seen a few of the anime episodes, even though I own the whole series, cause two of the disks don't work and I have to send them back -- Anyway like I said, I don't know as much about Fruits Basket as I do about Inuyasha, soooo a few, or a lot, of things might be off, sorry! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, though, I really wish I did, cause I have a whole bunch of chains in my room that I can't do anything with…yet XD

Kyo's Valentines Story

Six a.m. and Kyo Sohma was already up and out doing jogging around the Sohma property like he did every morning before he went to school. The smell of fresh dew on the trees and plants made his body come alive. He loved training in the morning. The smells and the environment around him made him feel invincible, like he could do anything. Including beat that damn rat. Just thinking about him made his blood boil. There was nothing on this planet that he wanted to do more then crush his pretty boy face into the pavement. But that would never happen if he didn't get stronger. And he only had less then a year to do it, other wise he would be locked up for the rest of his life by that damn Akito. He wouldn't run away, that was too cowardly. If he couldn't beat Yuki fare and square then maybe he deserved to be locked up forever. He always had that word running through his head. He deserved to be punished, he deserved to lose to Yuki every time; and he deserved to lose Tohru. He hated the idea of losing her to anyone, but to lose her to HIM was even worse. But in the very back of his head he knew that he was no good for her, and that Yuki would take better care of her. He was too fowl mouthed and hot tempered for someone as nice and sweet as her. But he couldn't help but love her. Nobody could resist her charm, her smile, her kindness. Nobody but Akito; the basterd.

He didn't understand why he and everyone else in the Sohma family were afraid to go against him. Yes he was powerful, and yes he could be very intimidating. But if the whole family, and he meant the WHOLE family, got together, he was sure they could bring him down.

"Ahhhh!" A scream interrupted his thoughts. It was high pitched and full of worry.

_That's Tohru! She must be in trouble!" _He immediately thought the worst. Images of Tohru lying on the ground bleeding and helpless flashed through his mind and made his stomach turn. He started running the way that the sound had come from. Branches cut at his cloches and skin as he ran off the trail trying to find her. He didn't care, if something had happened to Tohru he would never be able to forgive him self. He saw a small clearing up ahead and pushed him self to go faster. He broke through the bushes and saw…

Tohru and Yuki sitting by what looked like a garden, and Yuki was brushing off her shoulder and arm trying to get something off of her.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled startling both of the teens in front of him.

"O-oh Kyo-kun! I um, well you see-"

"Honda-san was helping me with something and accidentally placed her hand in an ant pile. That's all." Yuki explained for Tohru, who was still knocking ants off of her arm. Kyo shook his head and knelt down next to her and helped brush off the little creatures. After they were done Yuki look him right in the eye and said.

"Okay, Honda-san is fine. You can go now."

"I don't think so rat boy. What the hell were you thinking bringing her all the way out here in the middle of the woods? There's not even a trail around this place. And what the hell is this? Food for Momiji?" He asked pointing to the small garden at his feet. Well, it wasn't really a garden as of right now. It was the middle of February and still pretty damn chilly out.

"It's none of your business you stupid cat." Yuki stood up to face Kyo. "What in the world are you doing out here anyway?" He yelled at him.

"I should be asking you that! You're the one that's always dead on your feet this time of the morning!"

"It's none of your damn business what I'm doing out here!"

"Then why did you bring HER out here! Do you want her to be eaten alive by the insects or something!"

"Like I'd ever let anything like that happen to Honda-san! Some times I wonder how that mind of yours works."

"It works just fine thank you!"

"Stop!" They turned to look at Tohru. She looked worried and it immediately made the both of them feel guilty. "Please don't fight. Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun just asked me to help him with, uh, some things before going to school today. And the ant thing was my fault, but look! Their all gone and I'm okay, so please don't fight anymore." She asked them.

_I hope Kyo-kun doesn't ask what I was helping Yuki-kun with. I don't want to give away his secret._

"Whatever, I don't give a rat's ass about what he dose. But you and I are going back to the house right now! I don't trust you out here with this guy. He'll let you get eaten alive out here." Kyo grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the house.

"But um, Kyo-kun I-"

"It's okay Honda-san, there's nothing much to do here away. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for school?" He said with a smile, even though he was thinking.

_I'm going to kill the basterd for this._

"O-okay, see you in a bit Yuki-kun." He turned around and started fallowing Kyo through the woods back to the house.

"What the hell were you doing out there with him? And what was all the stuff he had in the ground? I could have sworn I saw leeks there." He shuddered at the thought of those horrible little green things. There were only three things in his life that he hated with an undying passion, Akito, Yuki and leeks. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that Yuki was going to kill him with those things in his sleep. But he wouldn't risk upsetting Tohru like that.

"Well um I was, that is to say….I can't tell you. I promised Yuki I wouldn't; I'm sorry Kyo-kun." She said looking down at her shoes. She looked upset.

_Damn, why do I always manage to upset her no matter what I say? _

"Oh don't worry about it; I couldn't care less what that damn rat dose anyway. He can jump off a cliff for all I care." He looked up at him but he turned his head the other way. She looked between them and noticed that he was still holding her hand. Not that she minded, it was just that Kyo-kun was not one for showing affection that often. She smiled and decided to enjoy the moment.

"Thank you Kyo-kun" She said giving his hand a light squeeze. He looked down at her and at their hands as if just realizing that he was holding her hand. He blushed but didn't pull away.

"Keh, whatever." They walked in silence the rest of the way to the house. When they got there Kyo let got of her hand. The last thing he needed was to give that perverted dog something to tease him about. Yuki came back from his little death garden (this was the name Kyo decided to give it in sight of the leeks) and the three of them left for school together. It was a normal day as far as normal was for them. Momiji was embarrassing in that girl's uniform he insisted on wearing, Haru defended him as usual, and that damn Yankee and wave girl decided to make a big deal about Valentines Day this year. They gave Tohru what seemed to be at lest twenty pounds of chocolate to make up for the last two years they missed. And she started to cry because she didn't want them to go through so much trouble for her. Then they all started to cry together. It was embarrassing to say the lest, but at lest he didn't have to worry about Kagura this year. She caught the flue and was so sick that Hatori had forbid her to leave the main house. So school came to and end and both boys had tons of chocolate to carry home. Kyo was almost sure that all the candy they had would last them until next Valentines.

Kyo was very surprised about how many chocolates he got this year from all the girls. Tohru told him that it was because he had made so many friends over the last year. But what really shocked him was what the Yankee told him in between classes.

"_You got all those chocolates because you're so damn cute. Not that I'm interested in you since I already sort-of have a guy, but if I didn't I wouldn't think twice about grabbing you up for my self. I've never had so much fun fighting with someone before." _

Needless to say he blushed three shades of red and tried to make a come back, but the bell had rang and he didn't have time to before everyone was rushing back to class. Leaving school later she winked at him and waved by. He had never been more confused in his while life. But he shrugged it off as another one of Arisa's ways to annoy him. As they got home Shigure opened the door for them since they all had their hands full with chocolate.

"Welcome home kids! How's your Valentines Day been so far?" He asked a little too cheerfully. Kyo couldn't figure out if he was high from eating chocolate all day or if he was up to something. He wasn't in the mood for Shigure's little plans so he just took his chocolate and when up to his room. He thought he saw something on the bed before he set the boxes down, but he shrugged it off thinking that whatever it was he'd come to it eventually. He whet through them to see what kind he got and who they were from. There was one from almost every girl in his class, and a few from one's there weren't. Some of the names on the boxes he didn't even know. He was bewildered but at the same time he was also a little touched. Maybe Tohru was right, he did make a lot of friends over the last year. More then he ever thought he'd have in a life time. And though he would never say so out loud, he was so grateful for them. And to Tohru for letting believe in him self. If it wasn't for her he would still be all alone. He made a promise to him self at that moment that he would never take any of his friends for granted, and that he would cherish every one of them for as long as he had them. Even if in a couple of months from now he wound up locked away in a dark room for the rest of his life, he would always have the memories of them to keep him company on those long lonely days.

As he sorted through the rest of the chocolate he found one that said 'To Kyo-kun, with love from Tohru.'

_With love? No, that's just her; she probably signed all of her chocolates like that. _

He opened up the box and his eyes softened. Inside wasn't chocolate like he had expected, but ten salmon rice balls. And they were still cold, (sorry, I don't know how you serve them T.T) so he knew that she didn't carry them all though school. But then he remembered the box that was sitting on his bed when he walked into his room.

_She must have come up here as soon as we got home. She knows me all too well. _He smiled softly. _Now I have to figure out what to get her for White Day. This should be fun._

He shoved one of the rice balls in his mouth and started to think of things he could get her in return. As he reached for one more rice ball he smirked thinking to him self.

_This Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all. _

Well how was it? Like I said I've only read up to book 11 and I've only seen a few of the episodes sooo, it ain't going to be that good But let me know what you think anyway!


End file.
